


Worrier

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph worries a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrier

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda series is owned by Nintendo.

Ralph worried. He worried about a lot of things, from the reasonable, to the...more unlikely.  _ Because _ he worried so much, Din had decided to make a list. She had also tried to convince Farore to add said list to the history books.

"But it's not history!" Farore insisted.

Din crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "Yes it is. Everything is  _ history _ ."

"Fine then, but it's not  _ important _ history."

"Of course it's important. We-and by we I mean you-can put it in a chapter called "That One Lifetime Where Nayru Had A Boyfriend Who Worried About Everything"."

Farore tapped her chin. "Y'know, I asked her about that. She said he wasn't her boyfriend."

" _ Fine _ . "That One Lifetime Where Nayru Had A Definitely-Not-Boyfriend Who Worried About Everything"."

Farore shook her head so vigorously that some of her hair started coming out of the buns on her head. It made it hard to take her seriously, a twelve year old girl with her green hair flopping in front of her face. "We can't just put anything we  _ want _ in the history books. There are going to be children  _ learning _ from these books in the future. Future reincarnations of Princess Zelda will be using them! We have a  _ responsibility _ !"

Din grinned at her. "You take your "responsibility" way too seriously, Farore."

She received a glare in return. "No I don't! How would you feel if I asked to change the season to winter just so I could build a snowman?"

The smile vanished from Din's face almost instantaneously. "One: don't even joke about that. Two: I thought you were the Oracle of Secrets, not the Oracle of Keeping History Books Boring."

"Well, regardless of what I'm the Oracle of, I'm not going to edit the books like that!" And with that, she stormed off, signalling the end of the conversation and the crushing of Din's dream.

 

Despite Farore's refusal to have it published, Din continued with her list. Ralph clearly recognised that  _ something _ was going on, not least because Din kept writing things down in a small notebook she had taken to carrying with her, but he was too busy fretting about their latest journey to give it much thought.

"But what if you get eaten by a shark?"

Din was practicing dance moves for a performance she had agreed to do when she heard this yelled through the thin walls of the cottage they had all decided to share. Nayru's voice was far quieter, and so Din had to cross the tiny room she was in to the door to make out the words.  _ I'm not eavesdropping _ . She told herself.  _ I'm just worried about my friends. _

Nayru sounded tired when she answered; she had clearly been dealing with this for a while. 

"Ralph, sharks can't survive on land. They're not even  _ native _ to Hyrule." There were flecks of amusement in her voice, because there was something infinitely ridiculous about someone from the noble classes of Labrynna, standing there in his blue and gold finery, with his fancy curled shoes and his fancy pointed hat, worrying about land dwelling sharks eating his Definitely-Not-Girlfriend. Ralph, for his part, seemed incredibly frustrated that Nayru didn't understand the danger of walking sharks, the well known epidemic that was plaguing Hyrule and which his worry addled brain definitely hadn't made up. 

"Look, Nayru, I know you don't  _ think _ these things will happen, but it always does to be prepared. You can't die on my watch. I would...It would undermine my effectiveness as a bodyguard." Din had a sneaking suspicion that he had changed that line from "I would never forgive myself".

Nayru's voice stayed soft and calm, even as Ralph's rose. "There are not going to be any walking, flesh craving sharks. You needn't worry."

Din sensed a storm out in progress, and moved back to the middle of the room just as Ralph slammed the door open, yelled "don't blame me if the sharks get you!", and crossed the room to leave the cottage.

Later, she would find him curled up under a tree, tears streaming from his eyes as he constantly cursed himself for yelling at Nayru. Even later still, as she reviewed the list of worries, she came to a conclusion. Ralph worried. He worried about a lot of things, from the reasonable, to the...more unlikely.

But most of all, he worried about Nayru.


End file.
